1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of comprehensive utilization of clean energy sources, and more particularly to a joint heating system of gas combined cycle and solar power and a dispatching method thereof.
2. Description of Related Arts
Renewable energy sources have characteristics of being green and clean, and develop fast in recent years. However, taking solar power generation for an example, the solar power generation not only provides clean and low-carbon energy, but also brings negative effect to safe and economic operation of the power grid due to the large-scaled combination of solar plants. After the large-scaled combination of solar plants, the output fluctuation is relatively large, and the fluctuation of power is often reverse to the fluctuation of power load. The reverse load characteristic of solar power causes further enlarging of peak-valley difference of the system, increases the difficulty in dispatching, and produces a series of impact to dispatching and operation of power grid, voltage controlling, and load adjustment of power grid. Due to insufficient relative study, abandoning of power is serious.